You're no Demon
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Have you ever wonder of what people think about Zoro being a Demon and all, it's nothing but a title to make him look scary. But what if he really is a Demon and unleash it inside from the moment Luffy got shot and all hell break loose. One-shot, Fem!Luffy, Demon!Zoro, OOC...rewritten.


You're no Demon

"Talking"

'_Talking in thought_'

"YELLING"

'_YELLING IN THOUGHT_'

"**Demon talk**"

*_Flashbacks_*

Seascape

Grey sky, thundering waves, wash away all my tears, give me back the power to trust, alleviate all of my fears.

I loved a man with a passion deep; yes, deeper than the sea. Oh! Talk to me with your breakers loud

How could he do this to me? To every ill that stalks this Earth, a cure in nature is found, so speak to me with your watery voice, why did MY love run aground?...by Alison Stormwolf.

Beta Reader by ringtailedpheonix

* * *

That dreadful night…

Time has stopped instantly from the moment which he will never forget this forever. They could not grasp the thought that this could happen to her, she was always been strong, always standing and still smiling confidently at the face of her enemy, in Thousand Sunny she always been the heart of this ship, the heart of her Nakama to keep them from falling apart. And now…everything has turned into a nightmare from the moment when their Captain got shot by the Marine Captain and her blood smeared on the deck.

It all happened so fast, the Straw-Hat Pirates were happily enjoying their day on Sunny when three Marine Ships decided to show up and spoil everything. Well, except for particular a meat-loving, always smiling in dire situation, not so smart but it's part of her charm, when she spotted the Marine she got excited because she's bored to death and itching for fight.

The battle starts with cannon ball been fired, and then the Marines invade their ship and begin to attack them but too bad for them that the Straw-Hat Pirates are far too strong for them to stand a chance.

Luffy pummeled those Marines using her Gum Gum Gatling knocking them one by one and they dropped like flies, Zoro took out many Marines using only his new sword, Shuusui striking them down with ease and did not feel like to bring out his full power to these weakling, Usopp's sharpshooting skill has given the Marines a hard time to dodge or escape hitting them with amazing accuracy, Nami's Art of Weather is frying the Marines to a crisp, Chopper is pounding them using the strength of his Heavy point, Sanji's shoes are on fire, kicking the Marines and leaving them with shoe marks on their faces, Franky is in BF-36 which the Marines stood no chance against, Robin used Treinta Fleur Clutch to clutch her enemies to bone-crushing result. And then Brook uses his Lullaby Parry to make the Justice Team fall asleep.

The Straw-Hat had the upper hand in battle but the Marine's Captain who's in charge of the battle has pull out the big gun to make sure his victory. He brought out a gun like rifle and he sneakily got on the Pirate's ship without being notice, his gun is not like any regular gun, this gun he invented especially designed for Devil Fruit Users, he extracted the Sea Stone Gem and joined it with his steel bullets capable to inflect damage on the Devil Fruit Users and he chose the perfect moment to test it out on none other than the Crew's Captain. If he defeat their Captain, her Crew they'll be defeated and he'll be and possibly a promotion.

As he sees the Pirates are busy fighting and not noticing or not knowing his brilliant plan, he took it to make his move, he looked around to find his target till his ears had heard a loud "Gum Gum" yell, he looked to the right and smirked as he found the Straw-Hat Captain. The She-Pirate is having fun beating the crap out of his men and completely distracted.

'Perfect!' he bent on one knee as he positioned his rifle and ready for an aim, once he got the target he is more than ready to fire and become victorious. It all happened in slow motion as the Marine Captain pull the trigger and the bullet burst out of the rifle and stormed its way to the preoccupied Luffy, the bullets whizz through with blinding speed and then dive into Luffy's back and through her stomach before she grasp the pain she never feels before from the bullet.

Her Crew twists their head and their eyes enlarge and glued as their beloved and strong Captain is falling slowly and slowly till her back hit the ground twice and stayed there, unmoved. They couldn't grasp if this real or some kind fucked up nightmare but they couldn't breathe, and they couldn't move, all they could do is staring at lifeless Luffy and blood continue to spread. However, Zoro is no better than his Nakama, his breath labored, his eyes are wide and not believing, he once try to close his eyes and count to three, believe he's dreaming but as he reopen them it stayed the same. Luffy is still on ground with her own blood smeared on the floor and then his world shattered before his eyes. His Captain…his Captain is…is. NO, she couldn't die…she couldn't die now when her dream of becoming the Pirate Queen hasn't been fulfilled, she can't die here, not now, his blood has run cold, he can't think straight and his soul overwhelmed with grief, pain, and anguish that he dropped his sword with clank.

"Lu…Luf…LUUUUUUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~" Zoro scream in agony and then the Crew screamed together that it reach to the heaven above, and then triumphant cry was heard from one person.

"I did it! I did it! I killed Straw-Hat Luffy~" it was a Marine Captain who yelled in victory, waving his rifle sideways and slowly all Marines have their grin on their faces appears and about to join their Captain's conquest when everything turned red.

The sound of metal pierced through flesh is perceive and many gasps release from their lips as the witness their Marine Captain is by the Ex-Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro had his bandana, armed with his three swords, two of his sword stabbed to where his heart is from the moment he announced it. The Marine Captain struggles to breathe only it increases the pain when he tries to suck the air in, Zoro who stood emotionless, his head bend down and before anyone can predict, Zoro twist his neck and slash the Captain's head off with clean-cut.

The Marines screams in horror as their Captain's head roll down on the deck and Zoro throw his body to the ocean like a garbage, the Marines paled as if their blood been drained from their faces while the remaining Straw-Hat are thunder-struck to witness their Swordsman has butchered the guy as soon as he declared killing Luffy.

Zoro's back faces them emitting thick and chilling aura from him like he's death itself and the blood on his three swords seem to glow, sensing their master's anger and grief. He then turns slowly almost menacing and predator like and once he turn fully, the Marines at most horrifying sight, his eyes are large, maddening, forbidding and red, and crazed grin split on his face are nothing they've never seen, and then Zoro chuckled darkly and said.

"Kill~…kill~…kill~" he slurred and then his eyes turn red and wild…Zoro has become on what people always refer to him…A Demon.

Before the Marines can scream, a blur of white, green, and black has zoomed to the closest number of Marines and with swing of his mighty swords, ripping flesh and blood splattered as they hit the deck of dozen of Marines died in his hands, the others shaken up to see their comrades died in one strike till another dozen more has slaughtered by Zoro again.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" one of the officers commanded in panic, the men fired at him but he's run too fast for the bullets to touch him, and three more Marines dropped dead by Zoro.

Zoro felt so alive and resurrected as he kill each Marine and to see them dropping on the floor dead, it's increasing his adrenaline to tenfold as he keep on massacring on his helpless prey. His Crew could do nothing but to watch stone stilled as Zoro slaughtered till every last one of the Marines die till Sanji yelled.

"That marimo…we gotta stop him before it's too late!" he yelled to snapping them out and it worked, but before they can respond to Sanji when he already dash toward the rampaging Zoro but not before he said to Usopp.

"Usopp, go get Luffy and get her away from the battle!" Usopp quickly nodded and put his fear aside, he had no time to get scared in situation like this, he sprint toward his lifeless Captain unaware two pair of glowing red eyes are watching him.

After Zoro sliced his next prey when he heard someone shouting at something, he turn to see Sanji coming toward him but his eyes caught on Usopp running toward Luffy, with angry snarl he dashed. Sanji saw him coming ready to block his attack when he see he went passed him through, confused but as he turn around, his one eye wide in panic to see Zoro is actually going after Usopp and not him.

"USOPP! WATCH OUT!" when Usopp heard Sanji's yell when he's only one feet away to grab his friend, he look up just in time to see Zoro in front of him, he raise his Kitetsu up in the air set to kill his own crew mates and Usopp could do nothing but to scream in bloody fear and closed his eyes, waiting for his death to welcome him. Seconds later nothing came, no pain no nothing, he opened his eyes fearing the worse when he saw and sigh in relief. Brook his newly crew mates has blocked Zoro's attack using his saber from his cane.

"Brook!"

"Get Luffy-chan away from here I'll take care of Zoro-san" Brook grunted as Zoro is pushing all his strength at Brook causing the two swords to screech, Usopp didn't need be told twice as pulled Luffy and carried her in bridal style away from battle…and from Zoro's insane rampage.

When Zoro saw that long-nosed, curly hair boy is taking the only person he swore to protect is taking her away from him only triggering him his blood to boil. Brook sense Zoro's anger made him shiver down his spine literally, he need to stop Zoro now before it gets out of hand.

"Zoro-san, snap out of it! You're not yourself you would've killed Usopp-san" but his words ignored, his rage has blocked all sounds he hear, his mind is on one thing and one thing only…everyone is taking his Captain away from him.

Zoro growled menacingly as pulled his swords back and with raw power he pushed Brook, knocking him off of his feet and landed on his back with loud thud but Zoro wasn't finished with him yet, his mind only think one possibility that the skeleton is a threat and he must end this threat. He jumped in airborne and uses his technique Tiger Trap to finish him with one blow. Franky sees his friend in need of saving, charged to stop Zoro before he finishes him. Franky uses his Strong Right to fire his chained right hand to grab Brook's shoulder and pulled him out-of-the-way before Zoro landed on the deck causing to make long hole like slash on the deck, Franky would've grow a fit but saving his crew mates is important, once Brook is safe and reattached his hand, he spoke.

"It's no use to talking to him, Brook-bro. He's out of control" Franky stated grimly.

Zoro arise from the ground staring sharply at his crew mates as if he's studying them, feeling them very much afraid make him excited and thrill to kill surges, when his eyes landed on his Captain, his heart wrenched in pain causing him to shake irrepressibly. This pain is unkind and wounding to him that is unbearable compare to other pain he suffered in battle before. His Captain…his Luffy…gone, Zoro unleashed an agonizing and angry roar that shook the Straw-Hat and the remaining Marines accurately.

The Marines couldn't take much more of this madness thus he ordered every man to aboard to their Marine ship, escaping before the Demon of the East Blue that would condemn their fate. Sanji snorted at their cowardly act, those so-called men of justice has left with tail between their legs leaving the Straw-Hat to the deranged Demon.

The Straw-Hats are at lost, they're not sure or better yet they're not keen to the idea of fighting against their crew mates especially that crew mates is none other than the Straw-Hat Pirate's First Mate Zoro, as for Zoro he didn't care about anyone else all he want to slice them up that keeps him away from getting to Luffy. Usopp gulped as his blood drained from his body to see Zoro look like monster that he made up in his story when he finally spoke to break the tension.

"Wha-what we…going to do?...I mean Zoro…we're not gonna…" his voice is shaky with uncertainty; Robin's calm face has crumbled from forlorn to frown as she answers.

"I'm afraid so, Sniper-san"

"NO! WE CAN'T HE'S OUR…" Chopper start to yell in protest when Robin cut him off.

"Chopper! Swordsman-san is not himself...he can't even tell between friend or foe so he won't hesitate to hurt anyone including us…and he just want to get to Luffy" she greeted in grim silence. Everyone had their heads bend down slightly showing the sign of sorrow and regret, they've been by her side but they trust Luffy to get things through…maybe they trust her too much that she got shot and that pains them, Chopper let out of sob and tears of feeling so useless when he heard Robin say.

"Chopper! We'll stop Swordsman-san while you check on Captain-chan, she needs you now" before Chopper can respond Robin already call her Devil Fruit and six arms sprout on Zoro's body and trapping him.

"Sniper-san! Navigator-chan! You stay with Chopper and help him if needed" she commanded as she and the others are going to hold off Zoro while Chopper does his job.

While Chopper, Nami, and Usopp are working on saving Luffy, knowing that she refused to die yet and maybe there's a chance she might still be alive, as for the fighters they're gonna try to weaken Zoro or find any opening to knock him out or calm him in some way. Zoro is getting aggravating that these arms are holding him tight and wanting to break free, he brings out his primal strength to free from these bounds and with snarl he broke free, surprising everyone. Sanji advances with speed of hawk he aimed to kick him on the back of his head but Zoro sensed him and blocked with his sword, Franky and Brook see him occupied took a charge, however, Zoro saw them coming, with quick motion he put his Shuusui away, grabbed Sanji by the collar and thrown him at the unsuspecting Franky and Brook, colliding them. Robin try again by trapping Zoro, said person sensing her plan throw her off guard by unleashing his deadly Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho at Robin firing compressed air projectile attacks, Robin faced stone stilled when a large metal hand caught her shoulder, pulling her out of danger and safe in Franky's arms.

"Are you alright, Robin-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" she said still in daze and shocked that Zoro would use this deadly skill on one of his Nakama. She hears Sanji yelling and cursing at Zoro for hurting her and goes off fighting him again with Brook, she blocked all sounds that are around her and her mind is on Zoro. In his eyes were…empty, cold, distant like void as if he's surrender himself to the darkness and let it engulf him, turning him into what people always refer to him…a Demon in shape of human form…and it all because that idiot of Marine had hurt Luffy, his Captain, his treasure. She know because she saw how much Zoro cherish her without her notice; she is his treasure that more valuable than any gold in the world, to him she is more precious than his own dream.

"…Obin…Robin…ROBIN-CHAN!" Robin brought back to reality when someone jerked her awake, she look up to see Franky with scowl with mix concern, holding his giant robotic hand on her small shoulder.

"This is no time be hazing around! We need to stop Zoro-bro before something worse could happen" he knows he's harsh on her but he need her to stay focus if they want to save Zoro.

"But…" her tone filled with doubt of fighting her Nakama, Zoro's mind is not in the right place and he has no idea what he's doing but his heart is aching with so much pain that's tearing him apart for losing his one treasure, and fighting him will resolve nothing.

"Listen…I know how you feel but if we don't stop Zoro then who will?" that alarmed Robin like an alarming bell. Franky turn away from Robin and stare at Zoro who he still battling Sanji and Brook.

"None of us wants to fight Zoro…but we have to for 'keh' we have to do it for Luffy-sis!" Franky cried with tears streaming down on his face and his nose too, Robin's eyes widen like plate as she was hit in realization, before she can respond, Franky stood up and with battle cry and more tears he dashed off to join the fight. Robin has turn from haze to melancholy and sympathetic, as much as she doesn't want to do this, she has to do this…for Luffy's sake, so she got up, crossed her arms, and rejoin the fight with her Nakama.

Nami is at lost, she always thought that Zoro always calm, never the type to lose control because he's in control with his emotion but now, seeing him losing to his anger and turning him into some monster that only see in nightmare had hurt her to see him this way. She looked to her right where Luffy lies, with a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and Usopp pumped those air in her while Chopper is working on fixing her wounds, it pained her to see the ever strong and confident She-Captain bloodied and unmoving had ached her, she bit her lip as she understand is why Zoro has suddenly snapped. Zoro was the first to join with Luffy on her thrill of the adventure so he was the one who spend most of the time with her, who they shared respect, understanding, loyalty, support together but the Navigator is not blind to see that deep in his eyes of the green-haired Swordsman had developed a strong feeling that she never thought it could be possible for him…affection, fondness, passion… and love for his Captain. His feeling was obvious to her and soon everyone picked up to see how much Zoro cared deeply for Luffy but what bothering them that he didn't go up to her and confess it to her. Zoro is not the type to get afraid of such things, he's the man of action but the downside is he's not a man of words. However, Nami once told him that he better fuss up now and threaten to increase his dept to triple, Zoro wasn't threaten by it but he did say that she sees him as her First Mate/Best Friend so he kept his feeling inside so he won't jeopardize his friendship.

She clenched her hands on her Clima-Tact making her knuckles turn white, that crack brain of Swordsman had confined his feeling inside instead of telling her how he truly feel and now he can never say those words and now he deeply regretted his decision. She chokes as upcoming tears about to escape from her eyes when she hears Chopper shriek.

"What!? What is it? What's wrong, Chopper!?" Nami is in panic as she quickly sprints to Luffy's side, she looks at her then at Chopper and she got completely spooked when she sees the look in Chopper's face as he hear her heartbeat through his Stethoscope, his big brown eyes were wide and filled with disbelief. Nami's terrified, she is deadly terrified, afraid if she asks him she fears the answer that would make everything goes very very wrong, and Usopp is shaking and like Nami is fearing the worse, he doesn't want to lose his best friend, nobody wants to lose her.

"Cho-Chopper…pl-please…just please…" she stuttered and her face is pale but prayed to the God above that whatever he's going to say, she begged to him that it won't bad news and the same goes to Usopp. Chopper hid half of his face under his hat till he look at Nami and Usopp and his eyes are still wide and his lower lip is slightly open and his face is skeptical as if he could not believe it what he hears and then he open his mouth and say.

Meanwhile, Robin, Franky, Sanji, and Brook are all down to the count again, but they refused to go down as they slowly getting back on their feet as blood dripping down on their faces. When Zoro saw them come back up only increases his anger and frustration and he had enough with them so he'll finish him off with one finishing move that would guarantee their death for sure. He positioned himself and manifested itself in a dark aura emanating from within him that. The fighters are stun as they recognize that attack, Zoro is going to use that attack that would surly no escape.

"Shit! We gotta break that attack now!" said Sanji; he didn't wait for their answer as he sprints along with Robin, Franky, and Brook following behind him.

But it's too late as soon as Zoro altered into a being with six arms and three heads known as Asura, the deck under where Zoro stood has darken in several meters in diameter and gust of wind blow the advancing Pirates away, satisfied to hear their bones cracked when they hit and now to finish them off for good. He holds his blade out to his Victims to release his attack, Asura: Ichibugin as he let the darkness feed on all his anger to one attack feeling his power increasing rapidly as he grinned madly and his eyes are wild and mad as all his control unrestrained.

Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook are frozen on their spot as if time has stopped and couldn't get free; they're going to die by Zoro's hands. All three head of Zoro chuckled darkly to see the look of fear on their faces as he savor it, he bends his legs ready to leap at them as the straw-Hat fighters closed their eyes. As he about to deliver them their doom when loud familiar voice that he thought he'll never hear from it again had stopped him.

"ZORO! STOP!" and then Zoro is engulf in tight embrace and when he stares down, he choked and his eyes are no longer mad or wild but instead he's stupefied and the same goes for others.

The one who stopped all this madness, the one who stopped Zoro's rampage is…Captain Luffy.

Luffy somehow came back from near death again and when she saw Zoro about to kill his own Nakama she sprint with bit of Haki but fast enough for her to get to Zoro. She used her rubber powers to tighten around Zoro's torso, preventing him from moving and ignoring the throbbing pain on her stomach and spoke in raspy tone enough for Zoro to hear.

"Z-Zoro it's o…kay…I'm here so…stop stop the fight…please…please wake up Zoro…wake up" her voice sounded small and fragile is beseeching him to stop all this.

All of Zoro's eyes are wide as saucer, he was so shocked that his hand went limp, dropping his Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui on the deck with clank and then the heads and arms have faded like a mist and the darkness that around him dissolve thus returning him to normal, his lips trembled as his lose his grip of his Wadō but before the white katana could drop on her when a hand sprout from Zoro's left shoulder-blade grabbed the sword and put it down and disappears. Zoro's eyes glued at his Captain's small frame, debating if weather or not is this real or some kind fucked up joke that someone playing with. When Luffy look up, staring back at Zoro's steel-green eyes and at that moment Zoro is overcome with relief and all the doubt and anger that once was are all gone from the moment he saw those precious and beautiful brown eyes that he grow to love is looking back at him and looking very much alive. And then suddenly all of his willpower been shattered as he hugged his Captain, his Luffy tighter than her hug and then to everyone's surprise…Zoro burst into tears, then tears, then more tears, and more and more tears, never stops as he spoke.

"You're…you're okay… you're okay… you're okay… you're okay" he keep chanting the same two words repeatedly and lined with so much relief as more tears running down like raging waterfall and grin like smile trembling with joy, and then he suddenly feel like sinking and then everything turn black when he lose conscious.

The next day, midafternoon…

In Sunny's Sicky Bay, Zoro is sleeping soundly with content look on his face as if the yesterday's event never happens, although he is not alone a person is sitting next to him on his bedside is Monkey D. Luffy with blank face.

Usually she supposed be outside with her Nakama believing that Zoro her First Mate will always make out okay, already puts her faith on her Swordsman but this time she rather stay here next to him where it's best. She had never left his side since the she woke early in the morning and had breakfast in Sicky Bay and the only reason she prefers to stay with him was because what happens yesterday. Never in millions years would see her First Mate…her best friend would lose his control, killed countless Marines and almost trying to kill his own Nakama all because…to save her.

She frowned but not she upset at Zoro. No, she is…confused, she has no idea on whatsoever on what made Zoro think and act this way. The way her Nakama explained to her it's like hearing a sad and scary story and this time Usopp didn't make this up, it was all real. After she listened on what happens and in some way she figure out that the only reason Zoro turn violent and fought his Crew was because he was trying…to rescue her…from. Robin explained to her even though Zoro attacks his friends and foes, his only purpose was to get his Captain…but why?

Suddenly she heard a yawn disturbed her thought and craned her neck to see Zoro is waking up made her smile wider as her eyes shines. Zoro yawned, blinked the foggy sleepiness away till he open it fully, he scratch his head and then his stomach in very lazy way and he has no idea there's person here with him, and then his eyes shot wide as he remembers last night and like bolt of lightning he sit up and before he can open his mouth someone interrupted him.

"ZORO! You wake up I thought you're gonna sleep through all day to daybreak and…" while Luffy is chattering, Zoro wasn't listening to any of it; he was too focused on a person in front of him and then without warning Zoro hugged Luffy securely and Luffy taken by surprise.

"Zoro?" Luffy sounded confused but Zoro wasn't paying attention to it but fixated to hug her more tightly but carefully, he somehow his head made his way to her neck, nuzzling her as his nose caught her scent, she smell like the sea and it making his mind fuzzy till he caught himself what he was doing and pushed her but not so roughly, his calloused hands is still remain on her shoulders as if he's making sure she is still here with him.

"I'm…uh sorry…I got carried away" he said throaty, Luffy notice that his tone is a bit shaky but held with relief and his hands still stuck on her shoulders holding her firmly and then suddenly she feels in his hands are starting to shake followed to Zoro's body all together and then he spoke that even his words are unsteady.

"Are…are the others…are they" she understood what Zoro was trying to ask so she quickly answered.

"Our Nakama are okay. They're strong, you know that"

"I I know it just…I…" memory flashes from the night where he slaughtered those Marines like butcher and then…and then he turn his attention to his Nakama. He tried to kill his own Nakama…his own Family. Yes, he won't admit it though but he see them as Family he never had and he…he nearly killed them if Luffy hadn't stopped him; he would've destroyed the only bond he ever treasures. Luffy sensed Zoro's distress and spoke softly and strongly.

"Zoro…there's no need to blame yourself, you…" Zoro cut her off by saying.

"I would've killed them…I let my darkness took the best of me and I was about to kill my own Nakama"

"Zoro"

"How could I let this happen…I was supposed to protect them from any danger and now…I turn into some crazed psychopath killer on rampage…" then Zoro let go of Luffy's shoulder, one hand on his face the other on his hair.

"…Zoro"

"I didn't think…I didn't see what I was doing…but the only thing I want is kill…kill…and more kill. I would've killed them I would've killed them I" Zoro hate it when he's acting weak especially when he's in front of Luffy but he can't help it he had lost it last night and he took it out on his Nakama. As Zoro's gone to frantic state when he was suddenly been envelop in warm tight embrace by Luffy. Zoro stunned to say as Luffy had her arms around his neck and her face nestled in crook of his neck feeling her breath warming his way to his face till Luffy spoke.

"Zoro…you're not at fault for what happened!" Zoro is about to protest when Luffy continue.

"None of it it's your fault…what happen last night is now history and you can better yourself by getting stronger because I know Zoro will always pull through whatever hardship he face" Luffy stated with voice of great leader that's coming from small girl who sometime cause the people be surprised at her wisdom. Zoro dazed for moment till his eyes lowered.

"As much I want to believe that but…I'll face the hardship head on but the past will forever haunt me…that night I don't know how to describe it but something deep within me… something…massive broke free and took over me from the moment when you 'keh'" Zoro put his strong arms around Luffy as if he is making sure that she is still here.

"Luffy…I became what people accustomed to me which I didn't believe them till now…a Demon! I've become a Demon what people fear me; I let the Demon in me overpower me because I showed my weakness. 'keh' how can I be the Greatest Swordsman in the World if I can't even conquer it…if I can't then I'm maybe a Demon" Zoro ended, and then Luffy surprised him again. No, more like stupefied when Luffy…kissed him…on his lips.

Shocked, bewildered, confused, amazed, so many emotion in one place, in one kiss, it's everything that Zoro imagined but better, her lips is soft and delicate as she press him gently with much love, caressing on his rough lips. And then his eyes slowly closed as lean in to kiss but not too passionate after all this is his and her first kiss. They kissed for full minute till they parted and stare in each other's eyes and in less than five seconds Zoro realized what Luffy has done and what he had done, before he can say word Luffy spoke while her eyes stare down and shy blush adore on her face and that's something he never usually see from her because this is…well, this is Luffy we're talking for goodness' sake.

"Zoro…Nami told me what you've felt about me" after hearing her name from her lips, he can his Demon leaking out and he let it.

'I'm gonna strangle her'

"But…why did Zoro keep this as a secret?" she look up as her big chocolate-brown eyes stare at his steel-green eyes with confused eyes as she still has a blush on her cheeks. Zoro gulped, he mentally cursed at Nami and her big mouth, she have to make this difficult for him and now he have to say something to her but how, he's not usually open to his feelings but seeing Luffy with this expression urged him to tell her, he just hoped he doesn't screw this up as he choose his words carefully.

"I…didn't want to jeopardize our friendship" he said with only short sentence that he cursed himself.

'Real smooth, Roronoa' he should-be man up and act like a damn sissy.

"What made you think that it's going to ruin our friendship, you're you and I still like Zoro no matter what" she said so innocently that made Zoro grunt as he try to holding himself in.

"No Luffy, you don't understand what I mean…when I mean that I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because my feelings for you…and what's more these feeling may sound amazing as it sounds but it'll endanger to both for us and to our Nakama if words got out, do you understand?"

"…I understand"

"Good"

"But I'll risk if it means be with Zoro most of the time"

"Ugh, Luffy! You still don't get it if a word got out that Captain Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates is having an affair with a Demon of the East Blue, there's no telling what they…" Zoro is interrupt again when Luffy said.

"You're no Demon!"

"…What?"

"I said…you're no Demon" he stood silent as his tongue felt it's been tied like pretzel after what Luffy just said.

"Zoro was never was Demon! Zoro is kind, strong, faithful, loyal, and always there when his Nakama are in danger…Zoro was never Demon and those people who call you are stupid people, they shouldn't say those thing to Zoro…remember this Zoro always say to yourself when you're in tight spot always say 'You're no Demon' again and again and you'll feel a lot better" after she ended with biggest and most beautiful smile that made Zoro's heart melt like ice and he too smile like crescent moon.

"Aye, Captain!" she grinned, glad to hear Zoro's happy and then she got up and start to pull Zoro.

"C'mon Zoro, everyone was waiting for you, we should tell them you're okay" she pulled him as she went to the door before Zoro can answer, she pushed the door open hard, alerting everyone on the deck and look up to see Luffy and Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro-bro! Did you have nice nap" Franky exclaimed with his thump up.

"Yohohoho, my heart swell with relieve to see you're fine, Zoro-san. Wait, I don't have a heart! Yohohohoh, skull joke" Brook laugh like bell.

"Oi, Zoro. I always knew you're gonna be okay after all as the Great Captain Usopp who saved from wretched Marines when they outnumbered" Usopp started to tell his heroic tales with hero pose.

"Zoro~ I'm so glad you're okay~" Chopper wailed as he run up to him and hugged around his leg.

"Finally, you woke up, Marimo. Since you missed breakfast you'll get what I made you, you got that, moss-head" said Sanji acting all smug and tough but deep down he was tiny itsy bitsy teeny-weeny glad that he's okay.

"Finally, you woke up. I'm going to charge you with 300.000 Berri for worrying me half to death" Nami threat with another new dept.

"Hmhmhm, welcome back. Swordsman-san" said Robin with kind smile.

Zoro didn't say word to all this, he just too shocked that his Crew aren't effected by the event that happen last night as if they never happened, then Zoro felt something small grasping his large hand, he look down to see Luffy smile upon him as she squeezed her hand on his. She didn't need word to tell him, her smile is enough to say that her Nakama will never desert him ever; they'll always be there for each other for better or worse. Zoro brought his small smile and he vowed himself once more that he will never let it happen again and always be there to live for his Nakama…and for Luffy.

"Ano, Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Since…you know…we kissed does that mean that we're…um…" she started to act shy again and laugh whole heartedly and said.

"We'll take things slow and easy, Luffy. And as for 'we' I guess you probably know what it mean" he said as he bent his head to her eye level and she giggled.

"Yeah" then she kissed him on tip of his nose, starting to enjoy this new feeling, Zoro grinned and groaned when Sanji calls out for Luffy as he dances with heart on his eye as he brought some fresh cocktail for her. Luffy's eyes glittered as she sprints to get her drink leaving Zoro.

He surpasses a pout but smiled softly as he watches Luffy enjoying her drink and ignoring the dancing Sanji. Then he drifted to three words that seem stuck in it.

"You're no Demon" her words were true and honest made his heart beat softly on his chest, pumping with life. He'll make sure he'll never forget these three words and in return he'll always watch over her, protect her and love her as long as he keep these three words printed in his mind as if they are a gift given by Luffy. Zoro moved his lips as he mumbles to himself.

"You're no Demon."

**THE END…**

* * *

My first and long one-shot of Zoro and Fem!Luffy I've ever typed and to say I'm proud to see my work has progressed beautifully and it's all thanks to me fellow reader, friends, and family. I hope you all enjoy it and please review, bye~


End file.
